We propose to study the interaction of non-enveloped viruses with synthetic lipid vesicles ("liposomes"). We have shown that poliovirus encapsulated in liposomes is infectious for hamster cells. Thus we are able to overcome cell membrane restrictions by encapsulating the virus in lipid. We plan to expand these initial observations. We also intend to develop the liposome as a model cell membrane system for the study of the interaction of non-enveloped viruses such as picornavirus and papilloma viruses which are benign tumor viruses of the papovavirus group.